You're not alone stupid
by CaptainOfAsgard
Summary: "Tony come up on the roof with us and watch the fireworks." Clint suggested pulling his boyfriends arm toward the roof. "No thanks Clint; I don't really celebrate New Year's." Tony pulled his arm back and headed toward the door. Oneshot, Ironhawk


**A/N: Ok guys it's like literally 11:30 here and I decided to do this out of the blue, so it's kinda rushed but hope you enjoy it.**

"Tony come up on the roof with us and watch the fireworks." Clint suggested pulling his boyfriends arm toward the roof.

"No thanks Clint; I don't really celebrate New Year's." Tony pulled his arm back and headed toward the door.

"What do you mean you don't celebrate New Year's?"

"I guess I just don't see much point in it. Well I don't want to ruin your little party so I am going to go down to the park." Tony replied grabbing his coat from the back of the couch.

/\/\/\/

Tony was not in the greatest mood today, he knew Clint just wanted to spend the New Year's with him but he just didn't like this day. In his opinion this was the worst day in the history of days. Tony knew he told Clint he was heading toward the park, but his feet just took him toward the cemetery. He knew that Josh would want him to spend New Year's with his friends, but he just couldn't. As he entered the cemetery his feet took him on a path that he already knew so well.

/\/\/\/

Clint stared in shock at the retreating form of his boyfriend.

"Hey Clint is Tony going to join us on the roof?" Bruce questioned coming out of the kitchen with bowls of chips and pretzels.

"I guess not, he said he didn't celebrate New Year's."

"What, why not," Bruce questioned stopping in front of the confused man.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Clint said grabbing his jacket and racing after Tony.

/\/\/

As Clint trailed Tony he was growing more and more confused. Why did Tony hate this day? Where was he going? Why was he going toward the cemetery?

As he watched Tony walk up and down the graves he wondered who was buried here. While he was deep in thought he almost didn't notice Tony stop in front of a grave a, and kneel down in front of it.

"I'm sorry man; it really is all my fault." Tony said bringing up his arm to cover his eyes. "I know you would kick my ass if you heard me saying this but if you had been coming over than none of this would have happened."

/\/\/\/

"I know you would kick my ass if you heard me saying this but if you had been coming over than none of this would have happened." Now he was really crying. He hated crying, it was a weakness to him, but this was the one day he could cry.

Josh was Tony's best friend; they did pretty much everything together. They played video games, helped each other if both them were drunk or had a hangover, and they were there for each other in hard times. That was the downfall of their friendship.

Tony just got dumped by his boyfriend, Tony really cared for the guy and it all happened on New Year's. He really hated this day.

"Hello?" Josh said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Scott just broke up with me." Tony whispered numbly forcing himself not to cry.

"Shit man, I'll be right there." Josh said hanging up, and jumping in the car and breaking the speed limit despite the traffic.

It was thirty minutes later when Tony got the call. His phone vibrated and he raced to answer it.

"Hey man where are you?"

"Sorry sir but do you know a Josh Smith?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"I'm sorry to say sir but Mr. Smith has been in a car crash."

"What hospital?"

"He is in St. Vincent's." Tony hung up the phone not even grabbing his coat before breaking all laws of driving to get to the hospital. As he pushed open the doors he ran up to front desk.

"Josh Smith?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Room 317." The lady stated grimly, he gave a swift nod in return before running to the elevator. Pushing the button ten times repeatedly before the elevator dinged signaling its arrival.

"Come on, come on." He stated anxiously jogging in place. When he got to the third floor eh ran down the hall skidding to a stop on room 317. He pushed open the doors to see josh lying in the hospital bed with tubes and wires everywhere.

"Hey man, listen I'm not going to make it."

"No ways don't say that, I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Just listen to me Tony; you have to promise me two things. One, you have to kick Scott's ass for me, and Two don't waste your life." Josh said before his eyes slowly closed and the heart monitor started beeping rapidly.

He briefly noticed being pushed aside, but he was to numb inside. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks, ever since that day he hadn't cried since.

/\/\/\/

"You know that guy that ran into you was drunk; all he got was a broken arm and a jail sentence. But you man, you got a one way ticket to heaven. You know if that asshole hadn't broken up with me, and if I hadn't called you, you wouldn't be dead."

Clint finally got it now.

"Hey Tony." Clint said softly. Tony whipped around moving his hand across his face to wipe the tears away.

"Oh hey Clint." Tony whispered looking down.

"Is he why you hate this day?"

"Yeah some drunken ass ran into him on this day while he was coming over to my house."

"Hey Tony we still have a bit before New Year, do you want to head back to the tower and celebrate with everyone else?"

"No thanks, I just want to be alone." Tony stated before turning around.

"When will you get it, you're not alone stupid." Clint stated before walking in front of Tony and lightly kissing him. "You have all of us, not just me." He said before grabbing Tony's hand and walking back to the tower.

/\/\/\

"Ten," Steve started counting down.

"Nine," Bruce continued, glancing at Tony.

"Eight." Thor said, happily raising his mug of hot chocolate.

"Seven." Natasha said flicking a chip at Clint.

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two," Clint said smiling and gripping Tony's hand.

"One," Tony said before Clint kissed him, the fireworks in the background exploding. The cries of the other Avengers around them completely ignored.

"I love you." Tony said pulling back.

"I love you to."

**A/N: Well I hope it wasn't to angsty but it had a happy ending. Please don't kill me! Well I guess all there's left to say is… HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**


End file.
